A Dark Dream
by Someone Say Titans
Summary: Aqualad finds himself in a dark room with no light, only a voice. And the voice seems to know how to tap into his darkest memories. {Oneshot}


**AN:** Just a little oneshot that I came up with recently that has no plot really and doesn't have a happy ending. Just saying.

﹌﹌﹌

The room was dark. That's all I can really remember about it. Oh, and it was cold. Very cold. And something else- I had no memories of ever being taken there.

"Aqualad."

A deep voice rang in the dark room, calling my name. But it didn't seem friendly.

I stood up shakily and slowly, trying to adjust my eyes to the nonexistent lighting. Despite being Atlantian and having the ability to see very well in dark places, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. And that put a pit in my stomach.

"Who's there?"

I tried using my most heroic voice and scare the other, but even I heard the waver in my throat.

The voice laughed softly. "No one you would know. I'm just here for a small bit. Then I'll send you back to your tower and all of your friends."

My breath caught in my throat. "My friends. Where are they?"

Laughing again. "Sleeping in the tower. You do know what hour it is?"

Catching the hint of sarcasm, I decided to toss back. "Right. I completely forgot. Let me check my stomach clock and- oh wait! It was here this morning!"

The air in the room became thick and breathing took a bit more struggle than normal. "Don't talk back to me. I control you as long as you're here."

I nodded and folded my arms, hoping whatever it was would see me. The air thinned out again and I could breathe normally.

"Why am I here?"

I demanded for someone to answer me, feeling my voice swell up in anger. "Why?!"

"I just wanted to talk to you, Garth."

I froze mid breath. _How could he know my name? Not even my teammates knew until a year after Titans East was formed._ I tried to shake the feeling of weakness off my shoulders.

"Then tell me what you needed."

"Very well. I wanted to tell you that you are very strong and are capable of doing many things. Many things that you couldn't do before, even in your wildest dreams."

"... flattered."

"However," the voice picked up right where it had left off, "Do you remember what those things that you could not do were? The few things I'm thinking of probably aren't the things that are crossing your mind right now. In your mind, maybe it is a trick that you've recently learned, or a language perhaps?" The room's temperature dropped madly, and a sigh echoed through the walls.

"The things I'm thinking of are your abilities. Ability, in particular, to be more precise. You couldn't protect the ones you loved, could you?" There was a long silence, and I balled my fists instinctively.

"What about Aquagirl? Disastrous ending she came to. Didn't you call her Tula? Mind if I call the wretched soul by her name?"

Tears of anger formed in the corners of my eyes. "Don't you dare speak of her like that!"

"Getting territorial, are we? It's too late for that, Garth. She's dead." The voice became curt and cold, contrasting with its previous soothing, eerie tone.

Suddenly, I couldn't move. I willed my legs to run, escape, and pleaded for my hands to wipe the tears steadily falling down my face, but nothing would listen to me.

"You couldn't save her, and that's why she isn't here today. You were too slow."

I yelled in anger and fought against the invisible restraints that held me back.

"She was your first love, too. Pity, you would have been quite happy together. Love works in queer ways, now doesn't it?"

I gave up on trying to move. _It's not working! Nothing is._

"Think on this for a moment, what if you'd have been just a minute faster? Or even a second? Why, she could be here with you now!"

I stared out at nothing in particular and let the tears trail down my face. "I have to be strong! I... but I cant! I just can't!" I began to quietly argue with myself.

"I thought I wouldn't throw my opinion into this, but I feel like now I have to. ...Tula was her name wasn't it? Well, I believe myself that Tula deserved to die."

I screamed again into the inky darkness. "Stop! Please!"

The voice ignored me. "I must say, having an Atlantian drown in toxic waste was quite a twist. I wish I could've been there. Must have been a sight."

My legs collapsed and I fell to the ground with my face in my hands. "Please... please s-stop..." Images of her death, her horrible, terrible death flashed in my mind.

﹌﹌﹌

I woke up in a cold sweat. My blankets were strewn haphazardly across my bed and on the floor. My face was wet with tears.

"Al...? Are you okay?"

Speedy had poked his head in the door of my room with a concerned look on his face.

"It's one AM."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm fine. Sorry if I bothered you."

He closed the door slowly and quietly. I sat still on my bed to make sure he'd gone, and once I was sure I was alone, I hung my head and sobbed.


End file.
